Love, Destiny and Fate
by RuneVenus
Summary: Dream prince are u real? A Darien and Serena love story
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone,  
I wrote this a very long time ago....and its up on moonromance with  
my old nick Angel Wings. I thought I would put it up on here now.  
Thanks.  
RuneVenus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love, Destiny and Fate - Part One  
By RuneVenus (Angel Wings)  
  
"Princess Serenity, Princess Serenity" Luna gasped as she came running  
down the hallway, into Serenity's bedroom.  
"Oh Luna? What's wrong?" came the graceful reply to Luna who had now  
jumped on the bed and took deep breaths to slow down her heart rate.   
"Nothing is the matter your princess but I have some rather exciting news."  
"Luna what is it? Tell me please!!! You know how I don't have patience  
with such matters." "Alright, Alright Princess, keep your gown on" said the  
exhausted cat " Humph! Luna you don't have to get so agitated about it.  
And call me Serena, Princess is so formal. Anyway so what's this news  
you came running into tell me about? Huh?" Serena started poking Luna for  
answers.  
"OWW stop that, I'll tell you I'll tell you just stop poking me!"  
Serena stopped immediately smiling wryly to herself about how easily Luna   
was agitated. "Well Princess, I mean Serena your mother has informed me  
that we are going to Earth for King Terrius's brothers wedding. He has   
invited you and your Mother and her faithful subjects also. So that means   
that all of the royal Court is going." After listening to Luna intently,   
Princess Serenity stood up straight and picked up the most surprised cat   
and whirled her around and then putting her back down started dancing around  
the room with her imaginary partner.  
  
"A wedding, oh how wonderful."Serena's face was as bright as the day.  
"I can't wait!! Oh and I bet there will be a huge celebration afterwards  
with dancing and best of all I get to visit the Earth again." Serena  
stopped from her daydream and asked Luna with a serious expression on   
her face" Luna, when was the last time that we went to Earth? The black   
cat thought for a moment and replied " I think you were 7 when you last   
visited."   
  
"Yes, I remember now, I went with mother. She wanted to talk   
some business over with the King and Queen. Something to do with joining   
forces against corruption."  
"That's right Serena. They wanted to have a strong alliance, so if ever  
there came a time in which war would break, the Earth and the Moon would   
fight as one."  
  
"Yes and don't forget the other planets as well. Hey Luna I also  
remember the first day I met Prince Endymion. He was...ah..ah..13 I think.  
Yes he was 13 and he commented on my hair. Oh what did he call me."   
Serena thought for a moment and then the expression on her face turned   
to pure anger. "MEATBALL HEAD!!" she steamed through her perfect royal ears.  
  
"oohh he made me so angry. How could he insult the royal hair style of  
our family, and I was only 7 to. Imagine picking on a poor defenseless  
princess! Well I'll tell you one thing Luna. I am not going to let him do   
that to me again. Now that I am 15 I will tell him off. Just let him try   
and call me MEATBALL Head."  
  
Luna thought. "Serena you were both children, and he didn't  
mean to tease you. You and him are much grown up now. He is 21 and you are  
15. I don't even think he would even remember. You're getting all angry about  
nothing. CALM DOWN. "Luna said exasperatedly.  
  
  
"Okay okay Luna! We'll see."  
  
******  
  
  
'Wait for me my princess."  
  
"I love you Serena, never forget that. I will never let anyone harm you.  
Remember that my love is for you."  
  
  
  
******  
  
Serena woke up abruptly. Warm tears flowing down her cheeks. What was  
that dream she had dreamt. Holding her shoulders for warmth she layed back  
down on her bed. Her tears still fresh on her face. She tried to remember  
the dream. The love that she felt, the love that wanted to scream out and  
find the person that she had been dreaming of. She remembered the dark figure  
that held her tight, his blue eyes that seemed to gaze into hers. His eyes so  
full of love. Only for her, all for her   
"It felt... so. right." she managed to say to no one in  
particular. I think I am going crazy. What is this am I falling in love  
with my sub conscious or something. I'll think about it tomorrow.  
  
Serena started drifting off to sleep. Softly she said " Goodnight...my  
prince." Not even knowing who the prince was or even if he was real.  
  
***  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"mmm..Oh Luna did you say something?" Serena was sitting in the garden.  
Wild flowers grew all around her. It was a lovely warm summer day. The  
fountains close by let the gleaming water flow. There were at least 2 days   
until they went to Earth so Luna had given her a break from Serena's   
education administer Lady Beryl. Serena was waiting for her friends, the  
princesses of the other planets, also her guardians and protectors. The   
outer senshi were gone on a diplomatic mission to the next galaxy so they   
could not come to the wedding but the inner senshi always stayed with Serena.  
  
"Serena? Serena? MOON TO SERENA!?!?!"  
  
"Er..Luna..I..um..I'm sorry."  
  
"Serena what's the matter?" Luna asked concerned at how the princess had  
been acting this morning.  
  
" Luna, I had a really weird dream last night, but I don't seem to  
remember the person who was in it. I can only remember 'his' eyes." Serena  
drifted off again.   
  
"Nah! don't worry about it Luna. Just a silly dream." Serena said  
brightening up. "Okay Serena if you say so."  
  
Luna thought for a moment. A wicked smile crept up on her  
face. She hopped onto a pedestal to make sure she was not in a distance of  
being clobbered after what she was going to say.  
  
"So Serena, you were thinking about Prince Dimitri! Weren't you!!! I  
know you have a silly crush on him. Like all the girls do."  
  
Serena turned bright red. Luna was out of distance to clobber.   
"LUNA!!! It was NOT him. Look can we drop it." She sighed remembering  
how Prince Dimitri was one of the most popular princes of the Galaxy next to  
Prince Endymion.  
  
"SERENA!!!"  
  
"Luna what?" Serena snapped at her for pulling her out of her thoughts again  
for the second time.  
  
"I'll drop it Serena but I know you were crying last night because I  
heard you. Look Serena you shouldn't let him get you down. He says he likes  
you then goes out with another girl because you found out that he wanted the  
Moon Kingdom. I know it was him because you said 'Good night my prince.'  
  
Serena was surprised "I did! I..don't..remem...Anyway Luna I don't want  
to talk about this anymore and it WASN'T HIM!!!  
  
"Alright, alright I won't say anything. Not another word."  
  
Even though her heart said more, her mind  
ceased to explain it any further.  
  
"Hey Serena!"  
  
Serena looked up to see her four faithful friends. She smiled at them as  
they were walking towards her.  
"Hi guys! So you excited or what about going to earth for the wedding??!!"  
  
"Yeah It is way cool!"Lita exclaimed  
"Totally Wild" said Mina  
"Actually I think it is going to be a very educational trip. We could  
learn the geography of earth while we're there. Yeah it will be fun."   
Amy said beaming while everyone just looked at her totally blank with sweat  
drops. After that everyone sighed a defeating sigh and then altogether yelled  
out "Amy!?!"   
A little startled at the reaction she just shrugged her shoulders,  
smiled and said "Well that's the brainiac for you." Everyone started  
laughing.  
  
"I wish we got to go last time. You were so lucky Sere to meet Prince  
Endymion. I hear that he looks even better now than before." Rei sighed  
as she was saying it. Everyone agreed except Serena who had scrunched up  
her nose at the mention of his name.  
  
"wow Serena! What's wrong it looks like your going to rip someone  
apart." Lita said while staring at Serena a little shocked. I was sure   
she would be the first one to agree with us about Prince Endymion being a   
total hunk.  
Everyone stared at Serena questioningly. Serena saw how they were looking at  
her and so decided she better give them a answer to the question that they  
were thinking of.  
  
"You see..um..I don't like him at all."  
"WHAT?!?" the others cried out.  
"yes that's right, Serena the one who is always dreaming about guys  
doesn't like Prince Endymion one of the cutest Princes of the Silver  
Millenium." said Luna, who had been listening to the whole conversation.  
"Why?" asked a curious Mina  
"it's because when we visited last time I was 7 and he called me  
Meatball Head,just because of my hair."  
"Oh Serena, I can't believe you don't like him because of that. It was  
so long ago. You were only kids, all kids tease each other."said Amy  
"That's what I was trying to tell her." Luna still hadn't come down from  
the pedestal, which was getting cramped now because there was also a vase  
full of lavender flowers.  
  
"Meatball Head ay? I like the sound of that. Boy he's funny and cute.  
Who could ask for more?" laughed Rei.  
"REI!! Not you too. I knew I shouldn't of told you."  
Rei laughed even more."That's okay meatball head I would of found out  
sooner or later." Serena stuck her tongue out at her and Rei did the same.   
Soon they were in battle. The others just looked on not really being able   
to stop it. They thought that if someone who was new to the Moon Kingdom   
saw them, they would not suspect Serena and Rei being best friends.  
  
"SERENA! Stop that immediately. This is not Princess like." Luna  
screamed. Serena just stuck her tongue at her and quickly stopped not  
wanting her mother or Lady Beryl catching her doing such unprincess like   
things. Actually her mother wouldn't mind but Lady Beryl was somewhat   
different. Serena sometimes felt that Lady Beryl didn't like her very much.  
She was so hard on her when it came to her lessons with her.   
Luna and her mother had told her that Lady Beryl was being so hard on her   
because she wanted Serena to be a well educated princess for she was the   
heir to the Moon Kingdom but Serena still had doubts.  
  
"So Serena don't you have a lesson with Lady Beryl today?" Lita asked  
almost reading her mind. "Yeah, but I had the morning off because I had   
to pack my bags for tomorrow. Oh so much for a princess to do and so little  
time."  
Serena said melodramitcly."but the cool thing about today is that it is  
my last lesson with Lady Beryl. After today I go to the Earth and have Fun!  
FUn! FUN!."  
"I heard that Lady Beryl is going too. Serena how can you put up with  
her. She seems so cruel and mean." Mina mentioned.  
"Yeah I guess, but mother has known her since she was 16. When we went  
to the Earth last time, mother found her looking after me. I had got lost and  
she found me. She did not have any parents because they had died or  
something and she needed work. After that mother had found out she was so  
smart and elegant for a person who was not royalty and so she asked her   
to be my education administer. She has been a friend of my mothers ever since.  
She really isn't that bad I guess." Serena still wasn't sure herself about  
Beryl. The group just shrugged, and forgot about it but deep down they  
felt that Lady Beryl was well...they didn't know but they had a really bad  
feeling about her and now that she was kinda acting weird it made them feel  
even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey guys what's the time.?" Serena looked panicked.  
"Around 3 p.m. Why Meatball Head? Rei Asked making the word meatball  
head drag so Serena would get annoyed.  
"Rei DON"T CALL ME THAT!! Wait a minute did you say 3:00 AHHHHHHH!! I  
was supposed to meet Lady Beryl 10 minutes ago in the moon library. She is  
going to kill me."{AN=Boy was she right about that one. wink wink nudge nudge}  
"LUNA! Why didn't you tell me?" Startled Luna woke up. The sun was so  
warm that she had fallen asleep on the pedestal. "Ha..tell you what?" asked  
the still sleepy Luna. " oh forget it!" Serena muttered. Then suddenly she  
saw a familiar figure walking towards her. She knew she was doomed.  
  
She was a tall girl, with blood red hair. She wore a long black dress  
that seemed to compliment her figure. Her face was kinda pale but that made  
her green eyes stand out. If she would just smile she would be a stunningly  
beautiful creature but she hadn't smiled for ages. Serena only saw her  
smile when her mother was around but that was a fake sort of smile. I guess if  
your parents had died and not seen there daughter live out her life, you  
would be pretty sad too. Lady Beryl made her way up to Serena passing the  
inner senshi. Shivers ran up the spines of the senshi as she passed.  
"SERENITY YOU ARE LATE!! THIS CAN"T BE TOLERATED."Lady Beryl shouted  
out.  
  
"oh..I am really truly sorry Lady Beryl. Please..forgive me, I..guess..I  
just forgot about the time and I was so excited about going to Earth  
that all other thoughts just flew out of my brain." Serena looked a little  
scared. Never before did she see Lady Beryl so mad.  
  
"Princess Serenity that's no excuse." Beryl's temper flared at her. It  
made the Senshi very angry. This was PRINCESS SERENITY she was talking to,  
not just any old princess, she was their princess. Even Rei was furious   
about how Lady Beryl had been talking to her. She was much nicer compared   
to her.  
  
"Lady Beryl, that is quite enough, she said she was sorry and it was  
partly my fault because I forget to remind her." Luna spoke up. She to was a  
little upset at how Lady Beryl was acting. Serena was always late but that   
was Serena. If you changed that about her she would not be the Serena we  
loved. Screaming at her would not help her at all.  
  
"You are right Lady Luna. I am sorry that I lost my temper Princess, but  
please next time try to be on time. Well let's go to library now and  
start your lesson shall we?"  
  
Serena smiled brightly at her "Apology accepted, you go on ahead I will  
be there soon."  
  
"Alright but please hurry, It is your final lesson before going to the  
Earth and I want them all to see how beautiful and intelligent you have  
become."  
Lady Beryl smiled a little and with that she was off.  
  
"Well guys I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow in the gardens to go to  
EARTH. Remember don't be late." Serena giggled, waved to her friends and  
started walking in the direction of the moon library. The senshi just stared  
after her, smiling to themselves. I bet she will be the one who is going to  
be late. They all thought including Luna.  
  
***  
  
The moon library was a huge hall filled with books. It had two floors.  
On the bottom floor was the entrance and loads of books. There were stairs to  
go to the second floor, from the first floor when you looked up you could see  
the second. On the second floor the books were very old. There were desks on  
which to study and there was a huge clear window showing the beautiful  
stars in the sky. The window was put on the second floor so you could see the  
stars no matter what time it was. Day or night. It was breath taking.  
  
Serena sat at her polished oak table staring at the Earth. Serena thought to herself. She saw  
Lady Beryl look up from the book she was reading. She had a disapproving  
look on her face. Quickly Serena went back to the papers she was studying.  
  
It was history on the planets, moons and the stars of the universe.  
"Well Princess Serenity I see you have finished reading the papers I have  
given you. That is why you must be staring out the window. So what do  
you think about our universe?  
Serena managed to read the last paragraph quickly while Lady Beryl was  
talking. " I think our universe is great. So mysterious and it has such  
limitless amounts of power."  
  
"You are right princess, this universe has lots of power in it. What do  
you think the greatest power is?"  
  
Serena thought for a moment. " I think the  
greatest power is LOVE. If you love someone and they love you back and  
they share the same feelings...Nothing could tear them apart. Yes Love is the  
greatest power you can have. I don't think anything in this whole  
universe can destroy love, it would be always apart of them even if they   
had lost everything, even if they died. Love would live on."  
  
Lady Beryl just stood there looking blank at Serena. Slowly a evil smile  
appeared on her face. "Never!" was her answer. Serena was astonished at  
the comment she had made. Her question was  
answered. "Love can never be the greatest power. What rubbish!"  
  
"Wh..What? Why?" Serena frowned.  
  
"My poor princess. Love is just a formality. No one truly loves. It is  
dreams and visions that are put into peoples heads so that they find   
happiness and not hate. Love is no greater than a fake magicians magic."  
  
This made Serena angry. What right did she have saying there was no such  
thing as love. The one thing that she strongly believed in was love. Two  
people being destinied to be together forever.  
"I think your wrong. Love IS the greatest power. It overcomes all  
things. It always prevails in the end. Why do you say such things?:  
  
" I say these things to you because they are true. Love is nothing!"  
  
"You are WRONG! What's the matter with you?"  
  
" The greatest Power of all time is being Creator, Ruler. To dominate  
and to have everything you ever wanted. Like your mother she is ruler of the  
Moon Kingdom. She has the power, but imagine if you were the ruler of the  
whole universe. Then you would have the ultimate power." Her eyes seemed to   
be gleaming with exuberance.  
  
Serena was horrified. All this was coming from Lady Beryl. Lady Beryl  
her mothers closest friend. She stood up her arms holding the table for  
balance. She was so angry that she needed support to hold herself or she   
would of fallen. She was now yelling at her "You leave mother out of this.   
She might be ruler but she believes in love as much as me. I..don't   
understand. How..can.. you..be...so.. Serena was interrupted by Luna who   
had come up to the second floor to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"What IS going on in here?" Luna asked.  
  
"Nothing is going on in here. Princess Serenity and I have been debating  
our theories on the greatest power in the universe. I have to say  
Princess Serenity is quite right. Please forgive me again princess. I didn't  
mean to upset you." She smiled a fake smile.  
  
"It's okay, I guess" replied Serena   
  
"I think that's all for our final lesson princess. I'll see you tomorrow  
in the gardens to go to Earth. You too Lady Luna." She bowed slightly  
and left the room.  
  
Luna looked at Serena. " Did something happen Serena?"  
  
"No Luna, nothing." was Serena's quiet reply.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
next chapter soon!  
its already done  
just got to revise it abit :P 


	2. Love Destiny and Fate - Chapter 2

Love, Destiny and Fate - Part 2  
By RuneVenus  
  
******  
He put his arms around her from the back. She turned and put her head  
against his chest still enveloped in his arms. Warmth following all over her  
body. She was going to miss him SO SO much. Tears started flowing. She held  
him tight not wanting him to leave, but she knew that he must do his duty.  
It was selfish of her if she didn't let him go. He had to protect Earth from  
'HER' that evil witch. she thought.  
  
" Oh my little meatball head. I'm going to miss you so much even when  
you are fighting with me." he chuckled.  
  
" You must promise me one thing."  
" Anything you want my meatball head."  
"Promise you will get back to me someway somehow."  
"I promise."  
He brushed his lips against her forehead. " I promise you. Nothing will  
keep me from breaking it."  
  
In the darkness you are safe. My dreams are filled with your face  
but when I wake your eyes take it's place.  
In the night you are safe until then my love.  
We share our final embrace.  
  
******  
  
" NO! NO! NO! DA...."  
  
" Serena wake up! Wake up! You are having a nightmare. Get up!"  
WHACK Luna got hit with Serena's arm. She was now squashed to the bed.  
  
" NO!!!!!!!!.....What?....Luna. Oh Luna I am so sorry." Serena got up  
letting the cat out from under her arm. Once again she had wet tears on  
her face.  
  
"Serena? what were you dreaming about. Boy you were so loud, the whole  
kingdom could have been woken up. Luna stretched her back. It was around midnight. The stars  
was shining through Serena's window. A gentle breeze made the curtains  
sway. Serena was glad that the window was open. The breeze cooled her  
down since she was hot and sweaty.  
" Wow was I that loud? Hey wait a minute. I can't remember what I was  
dreaming about."  
" You can't remember? What do you mean you can't remember?"  
" Luna, I honestly can't remember. I don't know. It's weird.. Forget it!  
We have to go to the Earth tomorrow AND I have to get my beauty sleep."  
She smiled and rested her head back on her pillow.  
"Beauty Sleep Ha!" Luna commented.  
"LUNA!?! and what is that supposed to mean? huh?"  
" I'll see you in the morning Serena. Sleep tight." and with that she  
ran off to her own room just escaping Serena's hands which were about to  
grab her.  
  
Her thoughts about Luna drifted off and something else appeared in her  
mind.  
She tried hard to remember her dream prince. If she couldn't  
remember her dream prince the least she could do was remember the dream.   
She was searching her mind trying to unlock all the secrets it kept from her.  
She remembered someone calling her meatball head that was it.  
She sighed.   
she ordered her self and soon she was drifting into another dreamy slumber.  
  
***  
  
Serena was in the gardens, sitting near the fountains which was where  
everyone was supposed to meet. All the luggage was transported earlier so  
that was not a problem. She sat there quietly looking at her reflection  
in the water. It was so peacefully quiet. She let her thoughts drift with   
the clouds. I miss him. I lo...MISS HIM? my dream prince? No it couldn't be.  
It..it must be..um..Prince Dimitri. Yeah that's it it's Prince Dimitri!   
isn't it? Oh I am so confused. I just..just...miss him so much, but I don't  
even know who I miss. AHHHHHHHHH! I give up! Serena looked up just in time  
to see everyone coming. Everyone and the looks on the their faces that is.   
She was right they did look like they were going to have cardiacs.  
  
"Oh my God! Serena is early!! Quick who is the imposter trying to impose  
our beloved princess?!" Mina sang out.  
"HA, Ha very funny" Serena said sarcastically  
"Hey meatball head!" Raye said  
"RAYE STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD!!!" Serena shouted at her.  
"Cool it Serena she is only joking" Lita said and came and sat next to  
her. "Yeah meatball head, I'm only joking and anyway Prince Endymion won't  
remember calling you meatball head so who will if he doesn't."  
A pang of disappointment went through her  
but she didn't know why.   
"Hey Serena you okay you look kinda pale." Amy said.  
"Wh..What? Oh yeah. YEAH!! I am fine. I am more than fine I am totally  
and utterly excited. I can't wait to get going to Earth. Hey what's taking  
mother, Luna, Artemis and Lady Beryl so long anyways?" Inside she was balancing   
the two possibilities with her emotional scale. She imagined  
herself being taken away to the Insane People's Home.  
  
"Hey look they are finally coming." Lita exclaimed.  
  
Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis and Lady Beryl walked up to the group.  
Luna looked a little flushed. It looked like she had been running around the  
castle looking for something.  
  
"SERENA! Where have you been? I was looking all over for you. I thought  
someone had kidnapped you." gasped Luna  
" Luna, I was right here. Remember this is where we are supposed to  
meet!?!"  
"You..mean you were early?" Luna was stunned for a second. Even Lady  
Beryl was shocked. "Yes! Is it so hard to comprehend? I mean I can be late   
but I am not that bad am I?"  
"No Serena Of course not! Your WORSE!" Raye smiled. They all laughed a  
little except Serena who had a pouty face on."  
"Okay is everyone here." Queen Serenity spoke. Her voice gentle and  
loving. " Yes your Highness, everyone ready and counted for" Artemis replied  
Serena went and stood next to her mother. Queen Serenity lifted up the  
Moon Wand with the Silver Imperium Crystal " MOON CRYSTAL TRANSPORT"  
With a flash they were gone. Heading for Earth.  
  
*** On Earth  
  
Everyone was busy. Preparing for the wedding and for Queen Serenity's,  
Princess Serenity's and her court's arrival. Prince Endymion was outside  
in the gardens with his generals. General Jadeite, General Neflite,  
General Zoicite and General Malacite. They were more than generals they  
were his loyal friends. "Hey Darien, I think we should go to the fountain  
gardens, Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity and her court will arrive soon."  
Malacite said. Malacite was the head general of the four. Prince Endymion   
liked to be called Darien. Darien was his second name. The name  
Prince Endymion was only used on formal occasions " Yeah, let's go! Hey  
Neflite you all right? It's like you've seen a ghost or something."  
  
"Ha..? Prince Darien, I don't know I just had a uneasy feeling all of a  
sudden. Something with stars is wrong but so so right. I can't explain  
it. Can't you feel it Darien. Use the powers you have, concentrate and you  
might feel it."  
  
Darien had been born with powers. He was the only prince to have this  
unique gift. Neflite was his teacher on how to control his powers. Darien  
harnessed his powers and focused on one point of the universal energy.   
Suddenly everything blanked out and he could only see a vision of a girl.  
  
"You must promise me one thing."  
"Anything you want my meatball head."  
"Promise you will come back to me someway somehow."  
"I promise"  
  
Reality appeared again. He was back from his mind. He was on one knee  
supporting his weight with his arms which were clutching the green  
grass.  
"Prince Darien!, Prince Darien are you okay?" his generals asked with  
concerned voices. Darien stood up trying to remember what had just  
happened.  
I can't remember it. I can't believe it! It only happened just a minute  
ago. I can only remember being near a lake and I remember what she said..  
"Promise you will come back to me someway somehow."  
but I can't remember her... What did just happen?  
  
"Prince Darien are you okay? Say something?"  
"Neflite did you see it..the vision?"  
"No, I don't know what you are talking about but I sensed something. I  
can't quite put my finger on it yet. The main thing is are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
"Prince Endymion, Generals... the Queen, Princess and her court have  
arrived." a guard informed them.  
"Oh we better go and greet them. C'mon I'm sure that thing that just  
happened before was nothing. Let's go." Darien headed for the fountain  
gardens, his generals following.  
  
I can't wait to meet Princess Serenity again or shall I call her  
meatball head. He laughed silently. A quirky grin on his face. Why was he  
feeling like he was on top of the world. He remembered when he was 13 how he  
gave her the name meatball head because her hair style reminded him of them.  
He wasn't being mean, she probably knew that but boy did she get mad  
though. he thought but then his  
rational mind took over Darien had never fallen in love with anyone. He avoided it because  
he had seen the hurt it had caused one of his friends when the girl dumped   
him. True love might have existed but he had not found it. He didn't even  
search for it. He couldn't even be interested in a girl that liked him for   
two minutes.  
  
He entered the fountain gardens. He saw the queen and her court and then  
he saw 'her'. His eyes locked onto the head of hair he would recognize  
anywhere. And then she turned to look into his eyes. Such a sparkling blue,   
so wondrous. He had a sudden urge to hug her, embrace her in his arms and  
say how much he had missed her but then he realized what he was thinking.  
He puzzled.  
  
" Introducing Prince Endymion and his four Generals, Malacite, Neflite,  
Jadeite and Zoicite." the guard announced. All five of them bowed and  
then the princesses curtsied.  
  
"Queen Serenity welcome to Earth. I'm so glad you could make it. It has  
been to long." King Terrius spoke his voice joyous.  
"Yes it had been much to long! How are you Serenity?" Queen Celeste  
asked  
"I am fine thank you. I also thank you for inviting us. I am sorry we  
could have not visited earlier but I was busy with keeping the peace in the  
Silver Millenium. I like to introduce my daughter Princess Serenity."  
Princess Serenity stepped to her mothers side. "Princess Amy of  
Mercury."  
Amy stood next to Serena. "Princess Raye of Mars." Raye stood next to  
Amy. "Princess Lita of Jupiter" Lita stood next to Raye. "Princess Mina of  
Venus." Mina stood next to Lita. Luna and Artemis came out and sat near Queen  
Serenity's feet.   
" and you know Luna, Artemis and Lady Beryl." Lady Beryl bowed and said   
" I'm so happy to see you again King Terrius and Queen Celeste."  
" Oh Lady Beryl, you have grown into a beautiful young women." Queen  
Celeste commented. "My dear all these ladies are beautiful." King Terrius  
chuckled at how all the girls blushed.  
  
"Prince Endymion, I mean Prince Darien don't worry I remembered how you  
liked being called Darien. You have grown into such a handsome man. "  
Queen Serenity smiled at him.  
"Thank you Queen Serenity." He was still taking side glances at Serena.  
" Princess Serenity, I'm glad to meet you again and your friends." he  
said to her while taking her hand. He kissed it and quickly looked at  
her wanting to look into those deep blue eyes again. Before he let go of her  
hand he whispered " I remember you Serenity or shall I call you meatball  
head."  
  
No one saw it or heard it. The senshi were do busy gawking at the  
generals and the generals were doing exactly the same at the senshi. Queen  
Serenity, Lady Beryl, Queen Celeste and King Terrius were too busy  
talking to notice anything and Luna and Artemis had gone to explore the   
kingdom.  
  
Serena blushed slightly as he kissed her hand and then he looked up at  
her. He stared into her eyes. That was the second time he did that.  
She thought that he must have changed   
because he was being so nice not the Prince Endymion she remembered.   
She was going to give him a chance when she heard " I remember you Serenity   
or shall I call you Meatball Head." Even though she thought this, somewhere deep down   
her mind said   
  
Prince Darien walked to where his generals were. His generals were still  
looking at the princesses.  
  
"Well Darien, don't just stand there, show Princess Serenity around and  
you four Generals give these lovely ladies a tour of our kingdom."  
  
"Yes Sire." they all replied. Darien saying" Yes Father"  
Malacite held out his arm for Mina, she took it. Neflite held out his  
arm for Lita she took it. Zoicite held out his arm for Amy she took it and  
Jadeite held his arm out for Raye and she took it. The four generals and  
the four senshi went arm in arm.  
  
Serena just watched them.I thought they were after Prince Endymion. I  
guess I'm stuck with him. Oh fate can be cruel. She looked at him again he  
was staring in the direction of where the generals and senshi had gone.  
She blushed when she  
realized he was looking at her so lovingly?   
  
Prince Endymion felt strange. It was a weird feeling. Something he had  
never felt before. He could just look at her all day. He dismissed the   
thought out of his mind. He walked up to her and held out his arm for her.  
" Please Princess Serenity, let me show you the rose gardens. They are  
in bloom and they are very pretty." he wanted to say 'just like you' but he  
didn't dare to.  
  
Serena took his arm even though she didn't want to. She knew if she  
didn't it would be rude and Lady Beryl was watching her and she didn't dare  
make her angry. These days when she got angry, it was just scary.  
" Thank you Prince Endymion, I'd love too." Serena looked at Lady Beryl  
she smiled and nodded her head. Serena knew that she had been very  
princess like. All those lessons with Lady Beryl did pay off.  
"Please Princess, just call me Darien." he smiled warmly at her.  
She forgot everything for a second but quickly regained it. " Alright  
only if you would call me Serena." He nodded and they made there way to  
the rose gardens arm in arm.  
  
Lady Beryl watched them go. A dark idea formed in her mind but it  
disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the poems I write are mine so dont steal!  
hehehe  
hope ya like it.....  
next chapter soon  
RuneVenus  
  
btw....this is a old fic written by angel wings...which is me.. my old nick. 


	3. Love Destiny and Fate - Chapter 3

bLAH! i forgot the disclaimer in my last chapters i think..  
oh well SAILORMOON DOESNT BELONG TO ME!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love, Destiny and Fate - Part Three  
By RuneVenus  
  
They walked along the pathway until they reached the rose gardens. They  
walked arm in arm. " Oh wow these roses are so beautiful!!' Serena  
exclaimed. She forget that she was holding Prince Darien's arm. She was  
too taken up in the beauty of these rare flowers.  
  
" Yeah, they are beautiful. They are my favourite. I guess they don't  
grow them on the moon or else you would have seen them before."  
  
" No we have moon lilies, and some other types of flowers. They are also  
very beautiful." Serena replied. She remembered that they were still arm  
in arm and so she carefully pulled her arm from his. Her mind shouted She seemed suprised by her mind.   
  
Serena walked in front of him and went to pick a flower. She reached to  
pluck one when she got pricked by the thorns. " Owie, Owie, Owie." She  
held her finger.   
  
" Serena, Oh I am so sorry, I should have told you about the thorns. Are  
you okay? Let me have a look." He walked over concern on his face. He took  
her finger that she was holding and carefully examined it. He  
rubbed her finger with his thumb and made the finger stop spurting out drops  
of blood.  
  
Serena was dumbfounded.   
"The rose looks beautiful but is not defenseless. I guess that's why I  
like it. I'll make your finger better." Darien smiled and bent down and   
kissed her finger. "Darien?" Serena asked blushing she felt something,   
something strange. He quickly realised what he was doing. Darien slightly blushed but Serena  
didn't see it. She was still overwhelmed by how he cared?  
  
"eh..um..so Don't worry about your finger Meatball Head it'll be fine."  
Darien moved back.  
"me..MEATBALL HEAD?!?!" Serena snapped out of her trance.   
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear."  
"I heard you perfectly and I don't like you calling me MEATBALL HEAD."  
Serena started walking back the way they came. Before she could pass  
Prince Darien she tripped over a rock and waited for the hard floor to  
hit her. Prince Darien caught her before she could hit the ground. He was  
holding her, he couldn't believe it. She fit perfectly in his arms.  
  
Serena had closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.  
Instead she found herself in the arms of Prince Darien. Her face was buried   
in his chest. She just stayed there for awhile. Basking in his warmth. She  
didn't even know but somehow her arms wrapped around him. She heard his heart  
beat going in time with hers and then she grasped reality.  
  
Darien was enjoying how she felt in his arms. For some reason it felt so  
right. She abruptly pulled out of the embrace. " I..I'm..sorry. I didn't  
mean to trip on that rock. I guess it's because on the moon the ground  
is  
smooth marble and here it's a bit rocky in some areas."  
Darien felt slightly embarrassed again.   
he wondered. He had to show no feeling what so ever. She couldn't know how  
he felt about her.   
  
" Nah it's not that meatball head. It's just that your klutzy. Even when  
you were 7 you use to trip up everywhere. It's just that you can't walk  
and breath at the same time."  
  
" FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS SERENA AND FURTHER MORE PRINCE ENDYMION  
YOU ARE A SELF OBSESSED CREEP.!!!!!!" Serena screamed at him.  
  
" Why meatball head your hurting my feelings."  
"ooooh you are intolerable." with that Serena stamped off even though  
she didn't know where she was going.  
Darien looked at her retreating back. He started  
remembering her when she was 7 and him when she was 13. Even though they  
teased each other, they used to have so much fun. He reminisced how she  
once kissed his cheek because he had given her a rose. The day they had  
a picnic in the fountain gardens. How they had a water fight and how she  
drenched him with water. He recalled how wonderful her laugh was. How it  
made him chuckle also and brighten his day so much that it blinded him.  
All of sudden he fell to the floor. He saw nothing just black and then a  
vision of 'her' came again.  
  
He brushed his lips against her forehead. " I promise you. Nothing will  
keep me from breaking it."  
  
He was back again the darkness blurred and he saw the light. The sun  
shining warmly, a light breeze making his hair ruffled. He stood up, it had  
happened again but this time he only remembered what he had said.  
  
"I promise you. Nothing will keep me from breaking it."  
That was it, nothing else. He looked in the direction  
where Princess Serena had gone. She was out of sight but not out of  
mind.  
  
***  
  
" Neflite are you okay?" asked Lita she looked a little worried. He had  
gone all pale. " eh..Lita? Yeah I'm fine but I sense something in the  
stars are wrong but right. I was talking to Prince Darien about it before   
you all came." he answered. A thought struck him   
  
" I don't get it something wrong but right? " Lita asked confused.  
  
" Yeah, I still can't explain it though. Anyway don't worry about that.  
So do you like this garden. We have lots of different gardens here but I  
like this one the most. Probably because of the oak trees."  
  
"There great! Oak trees are my favourite too. They are old and wise but  
still are beautiful. I guess that's what you call eternal beauty."  
Lita said while laughing and smiling at Neflite.   
  
" Beauty is within the soul. Just like you." Neflite kissed her hand  
while Lita blushed a bright red.  
  
***  
  
Serena wondered where she was. She was walking around in circles  
probably. He was making her boil   
so much she swore she could have exploded.   
Serena thought for a moment at what her mind was telling her. If anyone could read  
her mind, they would have sent her directly to the Loony Place FOR SURE!.  
Serena reached a large door. It was open and inside she could hear  
voices. She walked into a tall room full of books. More like a hall than a   
room. There she saw her mother and Queen Celeste and Lady Beryl sitting and  
talking around a large wooden table.   
  
"Princess Serenity, what are you doing here? I thought you were with  
Prince Endymion." Lady Beryl spoke.   
  
"Um..well he said he had some business to attend to and he just  
um..left."  
Serena lied.  
"He left you, I will have to have a talk with that son of mine, but that  
is really queer. He was so happy when we told him you were coming Serena.  
You should have seen his face." Queen Celeste commented and laughed as she  
remembered how her son seemed to glow with delight at the news.  
  
She  
regretted saying that for some reason. She didn't know why but she felt kind  
of sick after that.  
  
Queen Serenity looked over at her daughter. I think she just blushed.  
She smiled at her daughter with a knowing smile, even though Serena  
didn't realise it yet. She sensed that Darien's feelings were far more deeper  
than friendship.  
  
" Oh what is this book?" Lady Beryl asked shaking everyone from their  
thoughts.  
" Ahh! Now that book is very old." Queen Celeste started.  
I can't believe Lady Beryl! We are on Earth, for a wedding and she  
wants to read books. How Boring!!!!! Probably something about power.   
Serena rolled her eyes.   
"Be careful with this Lady Beryl. This book contains a myth about a  
sorceress who had so much power her only goal was to dominate and  
destroy. She once was a beautiful women but these powers had made everyone   
afraid of her. She fell in love but her love was not returned. In her raged  
a terrible jealousy that took over her. Her power grew until it was  
irrepressible and a soul full of pure evil was formed. Her only vow was  
to hurt people the way they had hurt her. To destroy love since there was  
no love in her. She created devastation very where she went until, her final  
battle with Goddess Selene. Selene somehow gathered her powers and defeated  
her making her powers disperse and scatter all over the galaxy. She was  
banished into oblivion until someone would bring her back. That book in there  
holds the key to bring her back, but don't worry she can't be brought back."  
  
"Queen Celeste, how do you know?"  
"That's easy Serena, after a thousand years, the evil that was in the  
universe came together and tried to release her, but it couldn't. No one  
can!! She is there for eternity." Queen Serenity answered her daughter.  
"What was her name, the sorceress I mean?" Lady Beryl asked. Her  
curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Her name was Metalia, but people called her Queen Metalia since she was  
the queen of darkness. OH look at the time, Serenity I think it's time we  
took a look on those wedding preparations." Queen Celeste suggested.  
"Yes I think your quite right, We'll leave you to it." Queen Serenity said  
and then walked out with Queen Celeste.  
Lady Beryl took the book and put it under her arm. "Your not actually gonna  
take it are you?" Serena asked  
"Of course I am Serenity, I will only read it no harm in that." She said  
with a smile that looked a bit evil to Serena.  
"Okay..well...I guess there's no harm." Serena really had a bad feeling.  
It sent shivers up and down her spine. Serena asked herself. She looked at Lady Beryl, her back turned to  
Serena. She was heading for the door.  
"Hey wait your not just going to leave me here are you?" It was quite a  
scary library and since she heard that story it was even scarier.  
"Princess SERENITY, your a big girl now act like one!!!" With that she  
stormed out.  
  
And then Serena was alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Love Destiny and Fate - Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  
Sailor Moon is not mine...blah blah blah..Achooo opps I forgot  
I am allegoric to the Disclaimer. Oh yeah please don't steal my poems.  
Thanks Seeya Angel Wings. I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Love, Destiny and Fate - Part 4  
By RuneVenus  
  
******  
What does it feel to be in love?  
What would his kiss taste like?  
I am lost but yet I am found in his arms  
but who is he the one I love?  
Is this a dream or is this real  
The love of a lifetime so close but  
I can't touch it.  
Will he love me always  
Is he my first love and true love?  
I wish he was holding me  
My head resting on his chest.  
So gentle is his touch that it  
merely seems like a dream.  
Is this what he feels towards me?  
Me this clumsy, princess?  
Am I his one and only?  
When your not in love it hurts  
because you want to know what it feels  
like to be in love and have someone love you  
It hurts more when you are  
in love for being without  
him kills you.  
When he's near how can I breath?  
How can one person do this?  
Even the touch of his fingers  
gives me chills.  
Do you love me or am I a fool to think so?  
You hold me in your arms  
and I hold you tight  
as if the world will take me from you.  
I can't bare to live without you  
but if I were to die, I would want you to live.  
you are my soul my heart my everything  
I breath you, I hear you I see you.  
I fall further and take you with me.  
Our love that lived for centuries  
In a flash all is gone  
but here I am my heart aching  
holding myself pretending it's you.  
Who are you my love?  
The love that is so true?  
  
******  
  
"No, no more, no more please." Serena woke up again for the 4th time  
that week. She couldn't bare it anymore. All this love was intoxicating,   
but it hurt her how she loved someone that she did not know really existed.  
"Please no more, I can't bare these dreams." She wiped the tears that  
stained her porcelain skin. She was tired, from the dreams that haunted  
her night and these pure feelings of love. Serena questioned.  
She couldn't answer it, she was too tired and tomorrow was the wedding  
too.  
Serena had to get some sleep or she would look terrible in the morning.  
She could imagine herself with bags under her eyes and untidy hair. Then  
she saw Darien saying how ugly she was. There was a pang, and a sudden  
sadness washed over her. She thought seeming angry that she had even thought  
of the jerk.   
  
"No more talk, must sleep!!!"  
With that Serena fell back on her pillows and started to dream about  
food and all the lovely treats that were gonna be at the party tomorrow.  
  
She fell asleep, using all her might to avoid her dream prince since  
tomorrow  
was the day, that she needed to be happy. Happy so she didn't look  
like she was going to a Funeral instead of a wedding.  
  
***  
" Hey Serena you look great!!" said Mina who was dressed in a pale  
orange dress that showed her neck line. It was long and complemented her  
long blonde hair. Which seductively was worn down her bare back.  
  
"Yeah, all the guys are gonna go for you Sere!!" Lita commented, with  
a smile in Serena's direction. Lita was wearing a pale green dress that  
showed her shoulders. It was held up by two cords that were around her  
dress.  
She looked absolutely beautiful, with her hair tied up in her pony tail.  
  
"Thanks guys, but I reckon we all look great. Definitely you guys!!!."  
Serena said, happy that she had gotten some sleep last night.  
Serena wore a pale pink dress. That flowed all the way down with frills  
and golden embroidery. Anyone would have mistaken her for the one  
that was getting married.  
  
" Oh Wow, look at Rei and Amy!! You guys look totally hot." Serena  
stared at the two figures who had just entered her bedroom.  
  
Amy blushed " Um..thanks!! Maybe..I over did it." Amy said looking at  
herself. She was wearing a light blue dress, that also showed her  
shoulders. It was long and silky. " I don't want to look hot, just  
presentable."  
  
"Amy!!" Everyone shouted, sweat drops forming on their heads while they  
bowed them.  
"Hey girl, I don't think Zoisite would mind." chuckled Mina.  
"Hey you guys stop that, he..,is just..merely..a..a friend."  
"Yeah sure, Ames what ever you say." Serena replied laughing.  
"Rei!!! Hey guys have you noticed Rei hasn't said a word yet, not even  
a insult about my dress." Serena started smiling at Rei since she  
had this far away dreamy look.  
"huh..what??" Rei answered a little dazed.  
Rei wore a red, Chinese dress that was long with golden embroidery. It  
had two slits on the sides that showed her long legs.  
"Rei, you haven't even insulted me about the dress. Where's the who's  
getting married you or the actual bride insult?? Ha..?" Serena  
questioned, knowing why Rei was so distracted. It was because of Jadeite.  
  
"Yeah who is getting married meatball head?" Rei asked with a sly smile.  
"Awwe Rei your so mean you know how I hate being called MEATBALL head"  
Serena said tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Great, Don't start balling Serena, you know how my ears are not  
prone to your wailing." Rei remarked  
  
"WAHHHH!!!! *sniff sniff* Well Rei, HOW WAS THE OUTING WITH JAEDITE?  
hmmm...?" Serena changed the subject, knowing that she hit a nerve.  
  
"Well..he was nice I guess." Rei said starting to smile  
  
" Oh Yeah, give us the details girl" Mina said smiling.  
To change the subject Rei asked Serena about Darien  
" forget me..How was your outing with Darien??" Rei sighed with the  
rest of the girls.  
"He is so dreamy!!!" Lita sighed.  
  
"Ewwe..that jerk, I left him in the gardens."  
"WHAT?!?!" all the girls gasped out.  
  
"Serena why did you do that?" asked Amy  
  
"Well..cause..he started calling me MEATBALL HEAD AND HE STARTED TEASING  
me, saying I can't walk and breath at the same time and and cause I hate  
him." Serena managed to finish.  
"but Serena you can't walk and breath at the same time anyway, He was  
being truthful." Rei laughed  
"REI!!!" Serena shouted.  
  
They were all interrupted by Lady Beryl, walking in on them  
"Girls are you ready?" asked Lady Beryl.  
She was dressed in a purple, dress that was quite revealing. Her  
beautiful green eyes mixed with her porcelain creamy skin. With her long red  
hair she was a vision of beauty.  
  
"Yes, Lady Beryl we are ready." replied Amy.  
"wow you look really awesome!!" Serena stated.  
"Thank you Serenity, but that is no way to say it. You don't go about  
using the word awesome and such things, Now correct yourself." Lady  
Beryl ordered her.  
  
"Huh?..oh..um I am sorry Lady Beryl, you look very elegant today."  
Serena said, feeling sad that Lady Beryl was being so mean to her.  
  
Thought all of the Senshi.  
How could she be so mean to the Princess? They were glaring at Lady  
Beryl but she was too busy taking compliments and not giving any.  
  
"That's better Serenity, Now stop wasting time and let's get going to  
the wedding." Lady Beryl gestured with her hand to come.  
thought Lita.  
Lita suddenly asked Lady Beryl " Don't you think Serena looks like an  
angel tonight?"  
  
Lady Beryl turned to Lita and said "We have no time to stand here  
admiring each other, Let's go NOW."  
The senshi grew even angrier.   
" C'mon girls let's go. We have a wedding to get to." a voice came from  
behind Lady Beryl. It was Luna.  
"Lady Luna, I was just telling them to.." Lady Beryl was interrupted  
"Enough, I heard..c'mon let's go girls"   
Luna sure did hear, very word of what Lady Beryl had said. She also was   
pretty mad. "Okay Luna." They all answered and then one by one they left   
the room and started walking in the direction of the chapel.  
  
***  
The wedding had gone with out a hitch. The only bad thing about it was  
that Serena and the senshi had come late and so they had to sit  
right at the back where they weren't seen by anyone.  
Serena though had managed to get a glimpse of Prince Darien. He looked  
charming in his velvet black suit, with gold embroidery. It made his  
eyes stand out and every girl he passed almost passed out, except for Serena   
of course. Prince Darien on the other hand hadn't seen Serena. He was  
trying to look for her without drawing any attention to what he was doing but  
he couldn't find her.  
Serena saw him look around for something but she wasn't sure what he was  
looking for. Not that she cared anyway.  
  
Now that the wedding had finished the crowd moved into the hall, where  
a feast was waiting.  
"Look you guys, this is so pretty!!" Serena said astonished at all the  
decorations.  
"Yeah, I hope someone asks me to dance." Mina hoped.  
The party started, people dancing and talking. The senshi all sat at a  
table with Princess Serena. Lady Beryl and Luna also joined them.  
  
thought  
Serena. She was still depressed from her dream. Her dream prince he  
seemed so real but it was only a dream. That was what she kept  
on telling herself. Serena thought unconsciously looking   
around.  
  
***  
  
"Neflite, have you seen Princess Serena anywhere?"  
  
"No Darien I haven't, but I'll help you search. I am looking for Lita,  
I mean Princess Lita." Neflite said.  
  
"Oh okay" Darien spoke, not really listening to Neflite.  
  
Darien's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar looking hairstyle.  
He made his way through the crowd, and there she was. He could only see  
the back of her until she turned around just as he got into sight.  
Darien held his  
breath while her beauty seeped and penetrated his brain. Her blue eyes  
looked sad but they glittered when she met his eyes. Darien ignored  
everything else but those blue eyes that meant everything and anything  
to him.  
"Darien..Darien..!!" Queen Celeste called from across the room.  
"huh..Mum?" Darien asked coming back to reality.  
"Darien could you do me a favour?" Queen Celeste asked her son  
"Yeah Mum, what is it?"  
"Could you go and ask Lady Beryl to dance? If you go ask her, all the  
other princes would. Please" Queen Celeste asked. She felt sorry for Lady  
Beryl.  
Even though she was beautiful, people thought she was weird.  
"Aw mum, I was just going to ask Princess Serena to dance with me.."  
"Oh honey, you can dance with her next, she has many admirers, Lady  
Beryl even though is quite pretty, needs some encouragement to dance.  
Just once, okay."  
"Okay mum." Prince Darien agreed and headed towards Princess Serenity's  
table.  
  
***  
  
Serena looked around and there he was coming towards her.  
Serena's heart skipped a beat. She looked into his eyes.  
Somehow they looked familiar.  
  
Somehow, she didn't believe her own thoughts. Darien was about to come  
to their table when his mother called him. Serena looked, at his face and  
saw it drop.   
He then looked back at Serena, who was staring at him. She finally  
realised what she was doing and looked out at the dancers. He approached   
their table. Serena's heartbeat  
quickened.  
He smiled at her and she smiled up at him.   
He walked past her and asked Lady Beryl to dance.  
Serena heard him  
  
" Lady Beryl would you care to dance with me?"  
" Why Prince Endymion, I would LOVE too."  
  
He took Lady Beryl's hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
Serena watched as Darien held Lady Beryl, not close but close enough for  
her heart to ache. Serena thought trying to cheer  
herself up.  
  
Serena got up and walked to the balcony. She took some air in, looking  
up at the moon and thinking about her dream prince.  
She then went back inside and stood near a pot plant. It had a good view  
of both Prince Darien and her table. The senshi one by one were asked by  
both the generals and their other admirers. Princess Serena on the other  
hand wasn't accepting any offers to dance.  
The song ended and she thought that Prince Darien would dance with Lady  
Beryl again so she went back out onto the balcony.  
  
  
Serena heard a noise and turned around. She looked up into 2 stormy  
blue eyes that gazed into hers.  
  
"Princess Serena, would..you..um like to dance with me?" Darien asked  
her sincerely.  
Serena turned back "um..I'm not a very good dancer sorry."  
  
" Oh Serena please, just once Meatball head." Darien asked again  
His mind pleaded  
" Don't call me MEATBALL HEAD!!!! My name is Serena"  
  
"Okay okay, sorry. I'll tell you what, you dance with me once and  
I won't call you meatball head for a whole day. Okay?"  
Darien asked with a quirky grin  
" A whole day??" Serena asked as she turned to face him looking a little  
steamed  
"Take it or leave it, but if I were you I would take it." he smiled  
down at her.  
" Fine, only because I don't want you calling me MEATBALL HEAD."  
Serena said and took his hand which he had outstretched to her.  
  
He guided her to the dance floor. Soft, slow music washed over them  
Darien pulled her close to him, much closer than he had danced with Lady  
Beryl. Serena rested her head on his chest, depression washing over  
her again.   
  
Darien felt Serena's sadness, he looked down at her.   
  
Darien held her tighter. Of course he loved her, but Serena didn't.  
She felt so good to hold.   
  
Serena held Darien tight. It was like he was protecting her from  
everything.  
Heartbreak from her Dream Prince, from Lady Beryl's cruelties.  
  
The dance ended and Serena thanked Darien for it. She was too depressed  
to fight anymore.  
" Thanks Darien, I have to go..bye."  
  
Serena walked out of the room and then started running but since she was  
klutzy she tripped and fell on the hard marble. Tears started flowing.  
She was sick, she was convinced that Darien loved Lady Beryl and that  
her dream prince was just a dream.  
  
***  
  
Lady Beryl watched as Serena and Darien danced close to each other.  
Jealousy flowed through her veins. She didn't understand, why but she  
was sure that Prince Darien liked her and not Princess Serena. Serena  
had somehow made Darien dance with her.  
  
  
Lady Beryl stared at Serena as she rushed out of the ballroom.  
She started following her.  
Then Darien right after Lady Beryl.  
  
***  
  
Serena sat on the cold marble crying. Then she heard a familiar voice.  
" PRINCESS SERENITY GET UP!!!!"  
"La..Lady Beryl?" Serena stuttered  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? PRINCESSES DO NOT SIT ON THE GROUND.!!!  
GET UP NOW!!!!!!! YOUR A DISGRACE TO THE MOON KINGDOM. FALLING ALL OVER  
YOURSELF. YOUR SUCH A KLUTZ AND A DISAPOINTMENT TO EVERYONE YOU MEET!!!  
GET UP..." Lady Beryl was cut off by a strong masculine voice.  
  
"LADY BERYL THAT"S ENOUGH. YOU ARE TALKING TO PRINCESS SERENITY. SHOW  
SOME RESPECT." Prince Darien's voice boomed.  
He was really angry, at Lady Beryl, for even speaking to his love at  
such a tone and all the things she was saying.  
  
Serena looked up, tears still spilling out from her eyes.  
  
"Prince Darien..I..I she needs discipline." Lady Beryl argued  
"No leave her.!!" was his only reply  
"FINE!!" Lady Beryl stormed out of the hallway back to the party.  
  
"Serena are you okay, here let me help you up." Darien said while  
helping Serena up. His voice was filled with even more concern than last time.  
His eyes looked worried.  
  
Serena couldn't handle it anymore and threw herself into his warm  
embrace.  
She cried for all the times Lady Beryl had been mean to her and for the  
fact that Darien loved Lady Beryl and not her. She was destined to be  
alone and unloved.  
  
Darien's arms went around her and he held her close. Comforting her.  
" Don't worry Serena, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Love destiny fate by Angel Wings.......me angel wings! so dont worry  
Im not copying!! heheh  
nick change that is all  
okay last time im gonna say that!  
  
I made this quicker for kate! 


	5. Love Destiny and Fate - Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love, Destiny and Fate - Part 5  
  
  
She cried for all the times Lady Beryl had been mean to her and for the  
fact that Darien loved Lady Beryl and not her. She was destined to be  
alone and unloved.  
  
Darien's arms went around her and he held her close. Comforting her.  
" Don't worry Serena, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."  
  
Lady Beryl was furios but she went back to the party though she couldn't   
enjoy it.   
her mind spoke as she grinned slyly and headed for her room, putting  
an end to her day.  
  
***  
  
Serena calmed herself. She managed to stop her chest from   
heaving and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
She finally realised that she was still consumed in Darien's embrace  
and blushed slightly in the way he seemed to care so much about her.  
She knew this wasn't true, he was in fact in love with Lady Beryl.  
Why wouldn't he be? Lady Beryl was so beautiful and elegant, something  
Serena was not. Lady Beryl was right she was just a klutzy disappointment   
to everyone she met. Serena tried not to make herself more depressed.  
She didn't want to cry again, not here, not in front of Darien. She  
had embarrassed herself enough, by first tripping over her feet  
and then shamelessly crying, crying so hard that she had made a   
damp patch in Darien's dark coat.  
She felt the closeness between them separate as Darien moved his head  
to look into her teary blue eyes. " Are you alright Serena?" concern  
flowing in every little word he uttered from his mouth  
  
"I'm fine Darien.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have cried like that" Serena said  
feeling how unprincesslike this whole situation was.  
What would her mother say? Lady Beryl was right to scream at her,  
Darien, was all she could think of,  
she just wanted to cry and be in his arms and just stay like that.  
To stay in that moment that they had before, for him to comfort   
her and hold her close. She didn't know why she felt like this,  
this was Darien, the prince of earth who teased her and annoyed her.   
But she was certain of one thing, her heart was breaking  
slowly and painfully.  
  
Finally a thought struck her Everything was clear  
it was not Darien who Serena was in love with, it was her dream prince,  
the one that would come to her every night. The one who loved  
her so much. She knew it... she knew her dream prince loved her..  
she felt it... it was so strong and overwhelming. She probably had  
mistaken him for Darien. proclaimed  
her brain, which made her heart ache even more.  
  
**  
  
Darien helped Serena up " Don't you worry about Lady Beryl Serena  
I will get my mother to have a word with her, I don't like the way  
she treated you just then"   
Darien frowned a little in the direction of where Lady Beryl went.  
  
" No no Darien, it's alright, she was right.. I am klutzy.. it was a  
stupid thing to do. She's probably having a bad day, she's normally  
very nice " Serena lied. She didn't want to create any bad tension  
between her and Lady Beryl so she thought that it would be better  
if this incident was forgotten   
  
"But Serena..."  
"No really Darien don't... please, she was trying to help me  
so, she yelled a bit....its all for my good.. please  
just don't worry" Serena sighed and looked at Darien  
  
Darien's heart leapt out of his chest, she seemed so sad and he didn't  
know what he could do. All he wanted to do was hold her and not let  
her go his mind and heart said at the same time.  
  
"Are u sure your okay Serena..?" Darien asked again  
"I'm fine Darien I really am" and she slowly smiled in his direction  
"Oh really?"   
"Yes.."  
"Okay Meatball head then why were you crying?" asked Darien continuing  
to question her.  
"It's because I fell...and then and then Lady Beryl shouted at me  
and... and..." Serena stuttered for a moment and realised she had to  
sway the blame of Lady Beryl so she continued " and it's just mainly  
the fall, it hurt and it just made me cry, I told you about the gravity  
difference of the earth compared to the moon yes?...and...   
anyway you said you'd stop calling me meatball head for a day!" her  
voice changing from sadness to annoyance. Serena fumed a bit.   
I have to let him see that I'm alright.. this is just too embarrassing...  
I can't deal with this right now  
Darien and her had made a bargain No meatball name calling for a day   
for dancing with him and she was ready to make him keep his bargain  
no matter her state. Serena felt ashamed for even thinking like this   
about Darien.. Darien who had in a way rescued her from Lady Beryl,  
but why did he have to taunt her like that....and when she was..so  
tired and upset and everything all at once?  
  
  
"Sorry meatbal..i mean Serena, well if your sure your okay then  
I guess your okay"   
"Yep"  
  
They both stood there looking at each other. This was it, this was  
when she would go.. she needed to get back to her room  
before Darien questioned her again. She knew she would start crying   
again if he did. This consuming feeling of love that she was getting from  
an imaginary prince was too much for her too take.  
  
"Umm.. I think I'm going to go now Darien, I'm kinda tired"  
" oh alright Serena.. Goodnight then"  
"Goodnight Darien"  
"Hey Serena, do you want me to escort you  
to your room?" He didn't want to leave her like this, at least if  
he walked her back maybe, just maybe she might reveal some of her  
sadness? He was sure it was sadness in her eyes but it wasn't caused  
by Lady Beryl, well not entirely, there was something more.  
She was hiding something.  
  
"Oh no it's okay Darien! I can manage" she flashed him a bright smile  
and headed for her room.   
  
Darien watched her leave not letting his eyes leave her until she  
had turned a corner, but in a brief instance she looked back  
and their eyes had locked once more. He knew it, there was more to  
her smiles for he had witnessed a trace of sadness in her eyes,  
a fleeting glimpse of it. Darien decided he did not want to go back to  
the ball, he wasn't in the mood for it at all but he had to.  
It was his obligation as the Prince of this Kingdom to do his royal duty,  
Well maybe it wasn't a royal duty but he had to be there for his uncle  
and his newly wed aunt. Darien   
thought as he too walked slowly back to the party.  
  
***  
  
Lita thought as she danced around the room  
with the charming Neflite.   
Lita blushed as Neflite caught her looking at him in a dreamy manner.  
He smiled sweetly at her and pulled her in for a dip.  
Lita's gown flowed as her head flung back into a dip and then back again.  
  
Lita looked around the room while she was dancing in hopes to  
catch a glimpse of the other girls or even Princess Serenity. She had  
seen her in the arms of Darien and they both seemed entranced with each   
other. Lita sensed there was a luvvvvvvvv vibe with those two,  
she would have to bug her friend later to find out all the details.  
  
***  
  
Lady Beryl felt weird, she felt this great evil hidden deep inside  
of her. She layed down on her bed, she didn't know what was going on.  
She realised what she had said before, she called Princess Serena  
a moonbrat and felt anger and hatred towards her. She also felt another  
feeling forming inside of her..lust. Lust towards Darien.  
She sat back up and her direction of sight went straight to the book.  
She had started reading it, the history of Metalia. She was powerful  
oh so powerful and Lady Beryl felt the infinate power she had control  
of before she was banished. This kind of power made her mouth water,  
to feel strong, to feel like nothing would ever hurt her, to be in charge   
and to be in control of everything that surrounded her.  
She felt herself going back to her past, before she had found Serena,  
before she was adopted into the Royal Moon Family.  
She remembered her father...  
It was true, both of her parents were dead when she had told  
Queen Serenity of her past but she left out a few details. She had  
told Queen Serenity that her parents had died in the hands of robbers  
and murderous villains and she had managed to escape them and end up  
in the royal gardens finding Serena. The truth was that her mother  
had died when she was born and her father had somehow blamed her for it.  
He called her evil names, the most common one being "WITCH". She was beaten  
as a child and as a teenager she was forced to work for him.  
She had always had a fascination with magic and had used the magical  
herbs in making spells and potions. They were mostly spells of protection,  
protection against her father. They were harmless as they never worked.  
One night however her father had come into where she did her mixtures,  
he was shocked and Lady Beryl remembered the anger on his face.  
She was 16 and that was the day it happened..something happened.  
  
  
"Father please... I can explain"  
"WITCH.. I knew it your a WITCH, I saw the evil in your eyes the day  
you were born. YOU WORTHLESS WRETCH" he yelled at her  
He hit her across the jaw, throwing her back into the wall. Slowly  
he walked to her ready to hit her again.  
  
She cried "Father no.. I'm sorry"  
"no. u can't say sorry. I'm done with you." he said with a menacing smile  
Beryl cried, she managed to run, she managed to get past him and run   
outside. She thought she was in the clear when her back felt like  
it was trodden over by a wild horse. She came crashing to the ground,  
flattened my the piercing pain.  
Her father had thrown a big stone at her, if she was stronger  
it wouldn't of hurt as much but she was weak from all the beatings  
she had endured throughout her life.  
He laughed at her. "You think you can run away from your father witch?"  
He started coming towards her. Beryl got up and turned around with  
hate in her eyes. She had to fight back..she had too.  
"STOP IT! If you were my father you wouldn't treat me like this!" she  
implored. " YOU DARE TALK BACK TO YOU FATHER, your going to get it my child"  
yelling at her first and then saying the last bit calmly as he made his   
way towards her.  
"NO, protect me protect me protect me protect me protect me"   
She started chanting and all of a sudden a powerful energy came out of her.  
Her father stopped in his tracks, before he could do anything  
it hit him and he was engulfed in red flames, he was burning.  
Beryl stared in horror he could hear is father yelling and calling  
her a witch a disgusting witch. She could not take the sight and she  
turned around and ran. She ran as fast as she could away from her father,  
away from whatever it was she was. She finally stopped in a garden  
she was tired from running, tired from crying. She banished the memories  
away from her brain, she needed to rest. She looked at where she was,  
it was a beautiful garden surrounded by oak trees. She went to one and  
nestled in between two big roots of the tree and went to sleep immediately.   
She remembered her nightmare, someone calling her "Beryl...Beryl...  
come here....no one should call you a witch.. you can teach them..  
you can teach them all..the power is here...within you..." the voice  
said. It wasn't comforting, it was terrifying, the voice laughed evilly.  
She wanted to wake up from this dream but she couldn't. "release me"  
it whispered and then she heard someone crying..she heard the people  
of the world cry and then she woke up  
It was early in the day, she had slept all night and all morning and  
it was probably midday. She was covered in sweat, the dream.. it was so  
real so true, it scared her. Then she heard the crying again, she thought  
she was still dreaming but it wasn't the same cries as before. It  
sounded like a little girl. It was then that she had found Serena  
aimlessly walking among the trees. She called out to the girl and  
asked her why she was crying. The girl stopped crying and told her she   
was lost and she didn't know how to get back. Beryl introduced herself  
and Serena did the same. Beryl told her that she would help find  
her way back. The way the girl smiled made her smile as well. Serena  
suddenly gave her a hug and thanked her. "You're my new friend"  
thought Beryl..............  
  
  
  
Lady Beryl was shaken from her thoughts. She heard voices..they were  
coming from the book. "So Beryl, you have come"  
  
  
***  
  
"Spill Serena" the girls all said in union to Serena. It was the  
next morning and everyone was in Serena's room wanting to know what  
happened with her and Darien.  
  
"what..what are you guys talking about?" Serena said a little sleepily.  
They had barged into her room, opened the blinds to reveal a beautiful  
day and had woken her up.  
"Come on Serena.. tell us about you and Darien and that dance" said Lita  
winking knowingly.  
"Huh?" was all Serena could muster. She was a bit confused and then  
she remembered her and Darien dancing. She felt so warm being in   
his arms..so so protected.  
"Err..Darien..yeah I only danced with him guys so he wouldn't call  
me meatball head for the day" Serena said laughing a little  
"So you still don't like him then ey meatball head?" Rei smiled and  
flicked her long black hair off her shoulder. "hmm.. well if you don't  
want him, maybe I should try ey Serena?" Rei only said that to  
get a reaction out of Serena, she in fact had feelings for Jaedite.  
He was so nice and romantic. She always had admirers but she never  
had a boyfriend because being royalty she was busy and because she  
wanted to go out with someone she really liked. There was one boy  
however she had, had a big crush on but she had only seen him  
when she was younger. He was the son of a moon soldier and he had  
brought him to the palace on Mars, so he could show his son where he worked.  
His named was Chad and he was so dreamy. He knew how to play  
a guitar and wrote Rei a song. She had never seen him again though since  
his father was given a mission to protect one of the outer planets.  
  
"EARTH TO REI, come in Rei???"  
"what do ya want meatball head?" Rei said a little startled.  
"I think someoneeees thinking about someone elseeee" Serena said  
as she dragged the words someone and someone else out to make a point.  
"Your a brainac Serena, always knew it" Rei said sarcastically.  
"come on Serena, we wanna know the story between you and Darien?  
Is there something going on or not" Mina said. She wanted to know  
she was busting to know.  
  
"Like I said me and Darien are nothing more than acquaintances."  
Serena replied a matter of factly.  
"Are you sure Serena?" Lita eyed her friend  
"I'm sure" Serena answered confidently, She wasn't sure of course. After  
what happened yesterday she felt something towards Darien. He helped her,  
he held her when she was down and she couldn't forget that feeling.  
That was weird she thought since she didn't  
have one of her painful dreams about him that night. Ami's voice  
snapped Serena out of her reverie.  
  
"Come on guys if Serena says she's sure then I believe her" Ami smiled at  
Serena. "Thanks Ames! least one of you believes me" Serena said  
while poking her tongue out.  
  
There was a knock at the door and then Luna came in. "Oh good girls  
your all here. There's going to be a picnic today and a couple of more  
events this week to celebrate the happy couple's marriage so I want  
you up in the mornings and dressed!"   
  
"Oh!! A picnic" Serena said with excitement. " I better get ready!  
what should I wear??"   
  
After a bit of gossip the girls left Serena one by one to get ready.  
Serena looked in her closet and found a pretty pale blue dress. She put  
it on and did her hair up in the normal fashion and for each bun  
she wrapped blue ribbon around them. There was a knock at the door.  
Serena naturally thought it was Luna asking her to hurry up so she  
called out to her to come in  
"Luna, I'll be ready in a minute" She was in the bathroom fixing up her hair.  
When she thought that she couldn't fix herself up anymore she  
walked into the bedroom and stopped.  
  
"Serena.." Darien stood up. His breath caught in his throat. He cleared his throat.."Serena  
ready to go to the picnic?" he said casually.  
  
Serena was amazed he was here. He looked so handsome in a light blue shirt.  
It was unbuttoned a bit so you could see his neck and a bit of his chest.  
His skin was nicely tanned and Serena imagined herself putting her  
arms around his neck and kissing his lips. Serena blushed as Darien's gaze followed her own and looked at  
his shirt.   
He smiled at her and she blushed again.   
  
"oh! Yep Darien I'm ready to go" she beamed. She walked to the door and  
he followed her out.  
  
  
***  
  
The picnic was held in the gardens closest to the palace. It was  
a large area of green lucious grass with a few trees and fountains.  
It was a mix of all the gardens they had so it was the most  
beautiful one of all.   
Serena sighed a contented sigh.   
Darien gazed at her lovingly, he smiled at the way her eyes  
lit up at the beautiful of the gardens.  
  
Queen Serenity called out to her daughter and to Darien. They walked  
over to them. She was sitting under a shaded tree with Queen Celeste and  
Queen Constance.  
  
"Mother, it's so beautiful here" she said looking around again.  
"I'm glad you like it dear, I just wanted to tell you to enjoy  
yourself as much as you can because we cannot stay long" Queen Serenity  
looked at her daughter. She didn't want to disappoint her but she  
had just gotten word that something evil was about to happen. She  
didn't know what but she was worried. She didn't let anyone see though.  
She wouldn't let anyone know until it was finalised.  
  
"Oh mother but why?" Serena said a little disappointed. I want  
to spend more time with Darien.. I MEAN the earth..thats right  
Serena you meant the earth  
Darien was also disappointed. He looked at her adoringly.  
He wanted to pull her away and kiss her and hold her. He felt  
his feelings growing for her day by day.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I have business to attend to back on the moon"  
"Okay Mother I understand so how long do we have?"  
"A few more days, 3 to be exact, sorry Serena" She kissed her daughter   
on the head and told her to go and have a good time with Darien.  
  
"Oh.. I wish I could stay longer" Serena said to Darien while  
she was walking away.  
"Me too meatball head" Darien sighed  
  
"ARGH! Darien! why do you always have to call me that? don't you know  
how I hate it?" She was annoyed.   
"haha come on Serena, you used to love it when I called you  
meatball head when you were young. You used to say to me that it was  
your special nickname" he laughed while he recalled the memory  
"I..I did?" Serena was sure that she hated him calling her that  
but come to think of it she didn't remember that well either.  
"Nah, I couldn't of liked you calling me by that, we use to hate  
each other..like..like we do now" Serena said a little confused.  
Darien seemed a bit hurt.  
"Serena, we were best of friends, I never use to hate you...and I don't  
hate you now" Darien said with a tone of sadness to his voice  
"Darien..I..I cant remember" she managed to say.  
He sounded so sincere and sweet it was making her knees buckle.  
Darien talked on about all the memories he had of her as they walked.  
Finally Serena could recall some and started laughing. She smiled  
I remember   
They both went quiet as they walked along the little pathway.  
Serena was admiring all the lovely things they saw like the little  
river that was coming up ahead.  
Finally Darien spoke "Do you hate me Serena?" he had a touch of  
fear in his voice. Serena hesitated.  
"Darien..I..No of course not. I just thought you hated me so  
I just well thought I hated you too" she smiled and grabbed his arm.  
They walked arm in arm until the reached the bridge. Serena  
had never felt happier in all her life. She could remember Darien  
as a child now and all the fun they had, and she felt something  
deeper towards him.  
They both stared into the sparkling water. Darien gazed at her again,  
no matter how beautiful everything was, there was nothing as beautiful  
as Serena. He could of gazed at her all day...and her arm..  
her arm was around his and he felt his body warm at her touch.  
Suddenly her arm tightened around him. "Serena?? what's wrong??" he  
said a little worried.  
  
Serena started to black out. First she was looking at the water  
and now she couldn't see anything. She was scared.   
"Darien" she managed to whisper as she dropped to her knees. She felt  
him catch her and hold her close calling out to her and then she couldn't  
here anything. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear. Everything was black  
and silent until she saw him.  
  
******  
  
"Serena...no Serena you shouldn't be here"  
"I want to be with you" Serena uttered while running towards him  
Then she was struck by a force. It hurled her back into the wall  
and she fell on her knees.  
"Serena" he yelled out and then he was there with her.  
He picked her up and kissed her face. He held her in his arms as  
another blow hit him in the back.  
Serena looked up at him and his face was full of pain  
"Darien...DARIEN Nooooo!" she threw her arms around his neck  
"STOP IT! Stop hurting him" She yelled to her....to the witch  
Then she heard a cackle of laughter  
"YOU MOONBRAT! I should of killed you when I had the chance.  
Don't worry, the fates must like me because I get a second chance  
TO KILLL YOU" she screeched.  
  
"DARIEN IS MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE" she said finally throwing  
another attack in their direction.  
"NEVER WITCH, I belong to Serena" and with that  
Darien picked Serena up and flew her away from the blast.  
He couldn't muster up enough power for a attack himself because  
he had been hurt from the last blast he got.  
"Serena..I love you..but you must go..get out of here"  
"No Darien..I wont leave you"  
They held each other close and looked at her.  
She was covered in dark energy and from the looks of it she was  
angry as hell itself. Her red hair flowed around her and her red eyes  
shined with fury. She picked up a staff and aimed it at them  
"We're together Darien and that's all that matters"  
They looked into each other's eyes and Serena felt herself falling  
away into those deep stormy blue eyes.  
There was a bright flash and then...  
  
******  
  
Serena was back. She was in the arms of Darien. He was holding  
her and calling her name, "Serena...Serena?..Serena wake up"  
Darien was frantic, she had gone cold like she had died. He  
held her limp body up and stroked her face. "Serena please.." he  
said desperately trying to wake her up. It worked, he felt her body  
warm up again and she opened her eyes.  
He looked into them with the concern and love he felt for her  
She looked back, she was crying.  
"Serena what happened?"  
"I..I..dont know...I cant remember" she gasped.  
Then her eyes widen.   
"Serena???"  
"It's...you" she breathed  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUAHAHAHA 


	6. Love Destiny and Fate - Chapter 6

Love, Destiny and Fate - Part 6  
  
  
"It's..you" she breathed.  
She knew those eyes.. they were his eyes. She couldn't remember  
anything but she knew those eyes.  
She couldn't believe it. It was Darien. Tears of happiness rolled  
down her cheeks. "I've finally found you"   
  
Darien was confused. 'What does she mean its me?' Before  
he had anytime to think she threw her arms around him and hugged  
him tightly. He didn't think, he just held her close showing her how  
much he cared for her with his big strong arms as they held her  
pressed against him.  
  
She withdrew from his embrace and kissed him with all the love  
she had for him. He was a bit surprised at the kiss but he soon  
responded whole heartedly. 'Serena..I love you'  
  
***  
  
  
Lady Beryl walked into the yard where everyone was. She made  
her way to Queen Serenity.  
  
"My Queen, I am sorry to bother you but do you know where Princess  
Serena is?" she asked with a bow and a fake smile.  
  
"Oh Beryl, your never a bother, Ohh umm.. yes she went off with Darien  
in that direction" She pointed to the little pathway behind them.  
Queen Celeste said that they must have gone over to the bridge since  
it was a beautiful view to behold.  
  
"Oh thank you my Queens" she said and smiled again 'That MOONBRAT,  
where has she taken MY darien?' She turned to leave and follow the  
pathway to the bridge when Queen Serenity had signalled her to stay.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" Lady Beryl asked questionly  
"Lady Beryl, I don't think you know yet but we are only staying here  
for 3 more days. I have some business to attend to on the moon"  
Queen Serenity looked at her. Her eyes of green had a tinge of red in them.  
'I've never noticed that before' Queen Serenity thought.  
"Is that all Queen Serenity?"  
"That is all"  
"Thank you" was all she said and with a bow she left towards the bridge.  
  
Lady Beryl walked along the pathway, she walked slower as she heard  
voices coming from the direction of the river. She suddenly stopped  
as Serena threw his arms around him. She covered near a tree  
watching them. Jealousy flowed through her veins. She wasn't ready  
for what happened next. Fury rose from the depths of her soul  
as she stood there watching Serena and Darien kissing. 'WHAT HAS SHE  
DONE TO HIM? HE'S MINE. DARIEN'S MINE' She wanted to kill her.  
She wanted to kill her then and there but she knew that Darien would  
hate her for it if she did. She had to show him that she was the better  
woman for him. 'You'll see Darien, You will want me when I show you  
the power I have, the power WE can have'  
With that she headed back to her room. She took the pathway which led  
straight back to the palace and not through the gardens where the others   
were.  
  
***  
  
"That Brat, I'll teach her" she screamed at no one particular.  
She was in the hallway walking towards her room. 'Metalia, she will  
help me. She understands' Metalia had told her what the others had  
thought of her. They thought of her as a witch even Queen Serenity  
and the other royals. "They will all pay"  
Little did Beryl know that Metalia was only using her to release her.  
She knew that Beryl was the only one who could release her. She had  
the strength for good or evil and Metalia knew that a darkness had  
been stirred within her and she could push her to the point of   
no return. Metalia knew that this darkness was caused by her  
jealousy and love for Darien and she was going to take  
every advantage of it. 'She will be a great warrior for the negaverse'  
  
Finally Beryl came to her room, she went and slammed the door tight.  
She then locked it so there were no interruptions. She was going to  
do it, she was going to bring Metalia to life. 'I CAN FEEL THE POWER..  
I can FEEEL it rising in me.... now to make it final'  
  
"METALIA, I HAVE COME...you are my master command what you wish of me  
and give me the power to DESTROY HER"   
  
Suddenly a gust of wind arose from the book. The book violently hit the  
floor then started to open. The wind flicked the pages  
until it came to a sudden halt. Beryl went forward to see  
which page it had stopped at. She kneeled down and saw a incantation.  
The title said 'Envoke Me'  
She knew what she had to do and started to read it out loud.  
  
"Darkness consume me  
Drown out the light  
Evil consume me  
I have nothing to fight  
I feel the power rising  
the doom will be soon  
Destruction and death  
will follow  
  
ARISE WARRIOR OF THE NIGHT  
HER PRISON NO LONGER  
CONSUME ME CONSUME ME  
ARISE ARISE AAAAAAAARRRRRRISSSSSSSEE"  
  
The darkness filled the room and a mist invaded her nostrils.  
Her eyes flared red with pure hatred. She felt the evil  
surging through her. From the ground a sceptre appeared. A long  
magical instrument with a round crystal globe on the top. It shined  
with dark powers that swirled around in the crystal. She grabbed it and  
felt more energy. Beryl raised it above her head and she felt  
as if electricity flowed in her veins instead of blood. In the  
corner of her eye she saw a large ball of energy.  
  
"You are Queen now. Queen of darkness"  
  
"Yes" Beryl replied "QUEEN" the hatred and evil gleamed in her eyes.  
  
"YOU ARE MINE" said Metalia and with a flash both her and Beryl disappeared  
into the ground below. There was no sign that she had been there  
except for the book, the book that now only had the words "DESTRUCTION  
UNFOLD"  
  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity felt a disturbance, she didn't know where it was coming  
from but she sensed it from the earth. She felt an evil that  
was very powerful. ' I must get back to the moon, I need to prepare'  
She looked at the direction of where Serena and Darien had gone.  
She prayed that this evil would not overcome the serenity of the   
Silver Millennium.  
  
***  
  
Serena enjoyed every moment and was in awe at how sweet his kisses  
were. What surprised her even more was that he didn't pull away  
and that his arms tightened around her. She was pressed up against  
his body and gasped as she felt like nothing could touch her  
because he was here. Darien broke the kiss and continued to kiss  
her face. Serena's eyes fluttered open and she looked into the eyes  
she would know anywhere. She saw into the depths of his soul.  
"I love you" Darien whispered  
She let out a breath that she had been holding. She felt like  
a million butterflies were rummaging around in her stomach.  
She pulled him in for another embrace. Her arms tightening around  
his neck and her hands losing themselves in his hair.  
She whispered into his ear "Darien I love you back"  
  
Darien didn't know how overpowering love was. He was consumed in it and  
he didn't want this feeling to ever go away. ' God I love her so much,  
I want her so much, I need her so much. I want to hold her in  
my arms, I want to show her how much I love her. Those three words  
are not enough.'  
With that he kissed her powerfully, showing every speck of love  
he had for her.  
As he was kissing her, he saw the image of the girl he had seen before.  
She was in focus. She reached out to Darien...  
  
Abruptly Darien pulled out of the kiss. "Serena..its you.."  
"Darien huh? what do u mean its me?"  
It was clear...that day when Serena arrived he had a image of her.  
'what does this mean??' Darien thought  
His eyes staring deeply into the confused eyes of Serena  
  
"When you said it was me..what did you mean Serena??"  
Serena had a puzzled confused look on her face. Darien looked serious.  
  
"Umm.. I..I " How was she to tell him that she had been dreaming  
about him for ages, ever since she first knew she was going to  
the earth. 'He's going to think im crazy!' Serena thought  
  
"Serena?"   
"Darien..I"   
"Serena... i said it was you because I had a image of you before we met,  
I dont understand this but i..saw you..I cant remember anything else  
But Serena..you were there in my mind" Darien whispered slowly  
looking confused himself  
Serena gasped and looked at his shirt and then looked back at him.  
"Darien I dont know what to say...but"  
" I know you think Im crazy Serena but its true...u have to believe me"  
"Darien..I do! I do believe you!!! Ever since I knew i was going to the   
earth I started having dreams about this prince.. I couldnt remember  
anything but his eyes..and I remembered how much I loved him..how  
much I love you..and when I saw your eyes..it was you...You were him  
Darien.."  
  
Darien was stunned ' whats going on??' he thought to himself. It   
seemed that both he and Serena had dreams of one another.  
They both looked at the ground and at the same time whispered "destiny"  
They looked up into each others eyes, they both knew their love  
was great..both knew that each other loved the other with the same  
adoration and passion.  
  
Serena started to get tears in her eyes, she started to remember  
the feeling of losing him to something...she didn't know.  
She remembered how she woke up those nights and felt that she had  
lost her dream prince..that something would happen.  
  
"Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked sincerely, cupping her face  
in his hands.  
"In my dreams..you..you I dont know but I felt as if I lost you. I  
dont know if its our future or our fate..but I feel that something  
wont be right in our future...Oh Darien! I dont want to lose you!"  
Serena started to cry as more tears came out of her eyes.  
"I love you so much..this might be selfish but I never want to  
be without you..I want you forever..and if I was to die in your  
arms..id be happy because id be with you"  
  
Darien felt an overwhelming sense to protect her and never let  
anything happen to her. He lowered his head and kissed her  
to reassure her that she would never lose him. He was hers.  
His heart or mind could not picture himself with anyone else.  
He didnt want that, all he wanted was her. 'Im yours Serena and  
your mine'  
  
He lifted up her head and try to brush the tears away. "Serena  
no matter what our future holds, were destined to be together.  
I know this because of my feelings for you. I love you Serena  
with all of my being and nothing could ever take you away from me..  
and even if they did Id come back to you..Id always come back"  
He stroked her hair and kissed her eyes "And no more talking  
about this death stuff.. noone's dieing in anyone arms  
because we will be alive together"  
  
Serena started to cheer up. Her hands holding onto Darien's shirt tightened.  
She put her head on his shoulder. She believed in Darien's words and  
she believed in him..but somehow she had a strange feeling deep down.  
'No matter what..Darien..no matter what happens in the future, we'll  
be together Darien. Always and Forever'  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
--------  
Hope ya liked it :) 


End file.
